legends_of_anvarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaqim of Inviz
Jaqim is a member of the Lightkeepers and a former diplomat. Despite his many contacts throughout Anvaris few people seem to recall his name. History The only child of a Varosian diplomat and a Sylvanian trader, Jaqim grew up in the city of Inviz where he was groomed into becoming a diplomat like his father. At the same time his mother taught him how to trade and interact with people from the various nations in a friendly manner. At the age of twenty Jaqim was not only an aspiring diplomat but he could also trade with people from all realms, he knew how to fight (both mounted and on foot) as well as advanced archery. Eventually he was sent to the Elven Realm to represent the Sylvanian Empire. Stationed in their capital of Navaris, Jaqim fell in love both with the people itself and one elf in particular; Evína. Though their love was forbidden it did not prevent the couple from seeing eachother secretly. After being stationed in Navaris for nearly three years he received an urgent message from Sylvania which claimed that his parents had died during a raging fire. Forced to leave not only his post but also the woman he loved, Jaqim raced back to his hometown only to find the burnt-out husk which had been his childhood home. He was later contacted by Kazuki Yukimura, a Oni warrior working for the Lightkeepers. After meeting Kazuki Jaqim learned that his parents had been active supporters of the order which guarded the Orb of Light, one of many God Orbs. Agreeing to become a member himself, Jaqim swore his loyalty to the order and vowed to keep the Orb of Light safe. When Kodan the Dark later stole the orb (after killing several members of the order) Jaqim, Kazuki and several others raced to recover it. However they were far too late and before they knew it the Lightwar had started. During the Lightwar Jaqim and a small unit of Lightkeepers worked in secrecy behind the lines to disrupt the enemy forces while the free realms of Anvaris rallied to put an end to Kodan and his forces. Eventually the war was won and Jaqim, alongside the remaining Lightkeepers, recovered the orb and returned it safely to its home. After the war the Lightkeepers realized that, should a conflict of the same scale happen again, the very balance of the world could be broken beyond repair. As such Jaqim and many other set out to recruit agents for the Lightkeepers, agents which would be on the lookout for signs of corruption. Equipment Jaqim's Sword Blade of Varosian design, forged by Kazuki Yukimura. Jaqim's Bow Carved using wood from the great forests of Navaris this bow is both sturdy and accurate, not to mention lethal. Jaqim's Dagger Sylvanian curved dagger, carried by Imperial officials for self-defense. A memory of his past life. Media Jaqim of Inviz.jpg|Jaqim in his ranger gear. Jaqim House Navaris.jpg|Jaqim's house outside of Navaris. Jaqim Armor.png|Jaqim in his armor. Category:Characters